


Marry You

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Human Castiel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nurse Castiel, Nurses, flash mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Work in a hospital is never boring. There is always a surprise, most of them bad and dangerous ones, but some of them could be very good. Castiel's idea of doing so in the middle of your shift is one of these.Square Filled: Nurse AU (Fluff bingo)





	Marry You

You raised your head from your schedule when you heard the song a bit far from you, in the corridors. You had taken a few minutes to nap and unwind in the doctors’ room, but the commotion was too much for your curiosity.

Who would be playing music so loudly there?

You walked to the closest left, where the noise seemed to be louder, and stopped in surprised when you saw someone frantically dancing in the middle of an open space that was supposed to be filled with tables. The woman was dressed as a nurse, but you couldn’t remember seeing her anywhere.

> ‘ _It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do...'_

Someone came to your side, and soon everyone was trying to get a glimpse of the dance, and just as your surroundings were filled with people, the dancing woman was joined by two people, then three and more and more people.

You were amused and completely confused. Who would do a flash mob in such a place?

> ‘ _Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you’_

You knew the song from hearing it somewhere, but couldn’t remember when or where.

Was someone going to ask anyone to marry them?

Whoever they were, they were very lucky.

You frowned when a mop of black hair ran into the middle of the crowd and started dancing along, quickly recognising it. You and Castiel were together for two years and a few months now and had met just in the hospital when he started working there months before you started going out.

What the hell was he doing dancing with them?

> ‘ _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you?’_

He didn’t even know how to dance, he was worst than you – and you were a pretty bad dancer yourself.

Then, the crowd froze and started opening a path, all of them pointing to someone in the back, which confirmed your suspicions.

“Yep, someone is gonna ask someone to marry them,” you muttered to yourself.

What you didn’t expect, though, was that no one other than _Castiel_ started walking from the back of the mob in the path, holding a bouquet of black blood dahlias – your favourite flowers – and a velvet box.

> ‘ _Just say I do’_

He stopped right in front of you, wearing none other than one of his smiles.

“Y/N!” he let your name out in a breathless way, and you could see how that dance had tired him out a bit.

The music stopped, and he dropped on his knee, clumsy trying to get the box to open.

“Well,” he cleared his throat. “Do I have to say anything?”

You laughed. Not at him, no, but at the whole situation.

“I do!” you finally let out. “I do! I do!”

Castiel smiled openly, quickly getting on his feet;

The song started again, and he wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you up.

> ‘ _Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you’_

“You’re crazy,” you put your face in the crook of his neck. “ _So crazy._ ”

He just laughed.

“Crazy in love with you,” he shrugged.

You just shook your head, and he kissed your cheek before putting you down and sliding the ring onto your finger.

“Alright, everybody,” you heard your supervisor’s voice before any sounds could come up, and everyone – including the two of you – turned to look at her. “Back to work. The thing is over. Back to your posts.”

You chuckled and she turned to look at the two of you standing in the middle as everyone else left.

“You got fifteen minutes,” she pointed. “And if I hear that you two went for a quick, I’m gonna...”

“Rip our toes off,” he added. “Yes, ma’am.”

She left, and you just threw yourself in his arms again.

“Come here, you,” you smiled, pulling his face to you and kissing his lips gently. “I love you.”

Castiel grinned back at you, holding you close.

“I love you too _.”_

 


End file.
